Heaven On Earth
by Tessryne
Summary: Levy finds herself on the receiving end of a very fiery assault while studying in the guild library. What exactly brought on this intense make-out session she's found herself tangled up in with Gajeel? Is it all just a very vivid, heart wrenching dream? Rated M -Lemon-


**~(Hello all of my Gajevy fans! I must take the time to thank you for all of the love and reviews from my previous stories. I'm so glad that you guys like them, because I love writing them, haha. I hope you enjoy my latest musings. I am considering adding at least one more chapter to this, though I'm not entirely certain. Enjoy!)~**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Levy sat at her usual table within Fairy Tail's vast library, her eyes darting over manuscripts that were spread before her, covering every inch of free table-top space. Her teeth worried absently on her bottom lip as she pondered over a translation, drumming her fingers thoughtfully on her chair as she concentrated.

In her peripheral she noticed a tall dark shape moving closer to her, coupled with the feeling as if an intense gaze were burning her skin. With some effort Levy tore her eyes away from her work to meet the ruby eyes of Gajeel. Her brows puckered, immediately seeing, and sensing, that something was amiss with the Iron Dragon Slayer. He stopped short a few feet from her, towering over her perch on the chair, his eyes never wavering from hers. Levy felt heat gathering in her cheeks as they continued to stare at each other, but in the back of her mind, little alarm bells starting ringing, much to her annoyance.

Her eyes finally broke from their stare as she looked over him, noticing the gleam of sweat on his exposed skin, the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, how his large hands fisted and relaxed a few times at his side, as though he were battling some internal dialogue. His chest started to rise and fall more quickly as Levy noticed his pulse pounding away in the vein at his neck. Her gaze met his once more and her breath caught in her throat at the intensity she saw reflected in his eyes; passion, fear, hunger. It caused a jolt of heat to spread through her form.

Levy swallowed hard as those alarm bells starting tingling louder. The way he was looking at her made her feel as if a feast before a starved man, salvation to a sinner, the gates of heaven before a rectified angel who had fallen from grace.

She licked her lips, suddenly aware of how dry her mouth had gotten.

"Gajeel?" She spoke his name timidly, questioningly; wondering what had gotten in to him.

He moved so quick that Levy did not even have a moment to squeak in surprise. His hands swept her up off of the chair as he spun them around. Levy found her back crashing against a solid oak bookshelf as his body pressed into her front, capturing her with the weight of his form. A tiny gasp escaped her at a delicious jolt of electricity coursed through her from head to toe, causing her to shiver in its wake. Gajeel moved to seize both of her wrists in one hand as he held them up above her head with a firm enough grip to convey his seriousness.

Levy arched her back from the hard shelf behind her, the movement causing her chest to crush against Gajeels. Her legs were splayed wide to accommodate his hips and she fought the sudden urge to lock her ankles at the small of his back; their cores were pressed tight together in such an intimate way that Levy was instantly set to panting, feeling as if he'd set her alight.

Gajeel leaned back a scant distance to stare down at her appreciatively, groaning low at how quickly she'd been reduced to panting so wantonly before him. The blush of her cheeks, her lush lips parted as she breathed fast and shallow breaths, causing her breasts to rise and fall against his chest. His eyes focused on her full lower lip, unable to resist the urge to seize it gently between his teeth and suck on it hungrily.

Levy couldn't repress the moan that escaped her throat as his mouth closed over her lower lip; his velvety tongue drifting over her flesh where he held it captive between his teeth, sucking and tasting her. Levy felt his free hand snake up the side of her neck to fist gently in her hair, the subtle pain mixing with the sweet torture he was wreaking on her lip caused her legs to squeeze around him reflexively.

Gajeel sucked in a breath as Levy ground her core to his and he relinquished her lip only to crush his mouth against hers, claiming and dominating as he thrust his tongue between her lips to twist with hers, moaning into her mouth as she rose to match the intensity of his fervor as she nipped and sucked at his lips between hard kisses.

Her body had reached a fever pitch, every nerve ending brought inexplicably to life beneath Gajeel's ministrations. He finally broke their tongue play to catch his breath, turning instead to play with the sensitive flesh of her neck and ear with a series of nibbles and sensual glides of his tongue, causing Levy to writhe against him as she panted out loud.

"Levy," he growled into her ear, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Levy could feel his heart hammering behind his ribs as he crushed her with his body; the weight of him was exquisite and made her feel that much more small, womanly and delicate.

He finally eased his grip at her wrists and Levy took advantage of the allowance, moving her newly freed hand down to drift over the contours of his body; something she had longed to do for what felt like a lifetime. He was taut, hard, strong, sexy, and dominant as he still held one wrist captive above her head, reminding her that he was the one in control.

He placed his free hand high on her inner thigh, causing her to gasp from the burning heat of his touch at such a delicate spot. Inch by devastating inch he moved his hand higher, dipping beneath the ruffled fabric of her skirt as his fingers brushed the ultra sensitive skin at the apex of her leg, causing her to buck against him.

With a confident smirk, he lowered his head and claimed her lips once more as he expertly moved his thumb directly over her clit and pressed; diving his tongue into her mouth as Levy moaned out loud; making love to her mouth as his thumb stoked the fire burning hot in her belly; quickly growing to a firm pressure that begged for release.

"Oh god, Gajeel," Levy managed to groan between gasping for air, her free hand gripping his shoulder for dear life, her nails digging into his flesh. She felt his fingers curl, easily pulling the scant fabric of her panties to the side as he slid a finger between her wet pussy lips, moaning with satisfaction at how ready she was for him. Without further pretense he thrust a digit within her tight entrance, pressing his body further against her as she arched against him, crying out from the sweet pleasure of his intrusion. It was nearly her undoing.

"Cum for me, Levy," he purred against her lips, moving his hand rhythmically at her core, playing her body lovingly, like one of his guitars, making her body sing; an ancient, primal tune shared between lovers.

The internal pressure between her legs reached its tipping point and she felt her throat close, her body arched, legs tightening around him as she came hard around his fingers, crying out loud as wave after shuddering wave wracked her body. He growled primally in her ear before gently biting her neck, his tongue tracing slow erotic circles on the flesh there as his hand stilled, groaning as her pussy continued to spasm around his digits with the intense aftershocks of her release. After what felt like an eternity, he withdrew his hand, then released her wrist as he closed his arms around her pliant form in a gentle embrace, holding her against him as he pulled them away from the bookshelf. He hugged her close, whispering her name reverently in her ear as he surrounded her with the radiant warmth of his aura and body.

"Levy.."

Behind her closed eyelids the world grew darker, the sounds around her were muffled at first then shifted to crystal clarity. The chorus of crickets sounded around her, then the soft croon of an owl in the distance.

"Levy?..."

Levy shifted slightly, feeling out her immediate surroundings. She was on the ground, the cool fabric of a sleeping bag doing little to cushion the points of her hip and shoulder against the hard surface.

"Levy, are you alright?" Gajeel's voice whispered again, heavy with concern.

 _Gajeel..._

Levy's eyes flew open, her heart set to galloping in her chest as she shot up to a sitting position atop her sleeping bag. Gajeel's silhouette stood outside her tent, crouching close to the fabric door as the gentle moonlight framed his form.

He must have heard her gasping for air, because he grunted and reached for the zipper to her door, opening it in one quick jerk of his arm. He swiftly ducked inside, his glowing crimson hues doing a quick survey of the air around her before raising to meet her gaze.

He froze.

Though it was dark, he could still see the rosy tint of her cheeks, the sweat glistening her skin, her hair tousled sleep-sexy, sensual lips parted as her chest rose and fell with her quick breaths. Her eyes were intense and almost glazed over at the same time. There was an unmistakable glint of sexuality in them; an intense passion coupled with unrequited lust that made his heart suddenly flip flop in his chest.

Gajeel swallowed hard, sweat suddenly beading on his brow.

Levy sat there, fully aware of where she was, but still so very discombobulated at the same time. What a delicious, torturous, unforgettable fantasy. Her body still trembled, her pussy still slick and swollen with need after that wet dream and now, the _real_ Gajeel was knelt before her, clad only in his boxers, with the gentle moonlight reflecting off of all of that velvety and taut skin that she had brazenly touched in her dream.

She almost cried in that moment, wishing that her dream could have gone on forever.

Gajeel sensed her distress and shook himself from his temporary paralysis, shifting to move closer to the Script Mage. As he got closer, the heat of her body hit him like a wall, the scent of her arousal filling his senses and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning out loud. He paused before her, just a breadth away as he sighed.

"Bad dream?" He asked tentatively, instinct telling him that her dream was very bad, just not in the nightmarish way.

Levy felt her body start to buzz alive again as he closed in on her, taking a deep, shaky breath to try to fortify her frayed nerves.

"Yes, you could say that," she half lied, breathing out a soft sigh. _No, I just had the best dream of my life; we had the most epic make out session in the guild library and you made me cum so hard for you with just two fingers._

"Here," Gajeel moved to fluff her pillow then drifted his hands to close tenderly over her arms, not missing the way she trembled beneath his touch. He held his breath as he laid her back gently, forcing an easy smile down at her as she rested with another sigh.

"You're alright, Shrimp. Get some sleep." He smirked down at her now, then started to turn to leave her, suddenly feeling like he needed to put some distance between them before he got any crazy ideas. His palms sizzled where they had been touching her.

"Gajeel?" He heard her whisper his name softly and he paused, looking back over his shoulder, catching her gaze washing over his body, sending a shiver of heat to his core.

"Will you...", she paused, her eyes lowering shyly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth for a moment as she contemplated her question.

"Will you stay with me...please?" She asked softly, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. He swallowed hard, realizing that if he stayed he wasn't going to get another wink of sleep the rest of the night. But, if it made her feel better...

"Sure, Shrimp." He answered easily, moving back over to her side as he stretched the length of his body next to her, making sure they weren't touching. Touching her in such a state would be devastating, for both of them; her because he didn't feel ready quite yet to take his place at her side in a relationship, and him because he was certain once he got a taste of her, he'd never get enough.

He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to quell any bubbling lustful urges. He heard her shifting around and felt her body press into his side just a fraction, making him smirk.

 _Nope. No sleep for me tonight,_ he mused in his thoughts, figuring now would be as good a time as ever to work on his willpower. One thought suddenly moved to the foreground of his mind, making his heart swell with what Elfman would have dubbed 'manly pride'.

 _I wonder if she was dreaming of me?_

Levy inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the man laying beside her; the same scent that had enveloped her in her dream while dream-Gajeel did all sorts of sinful things to her. The heat of his body beside her filled her with a sense of comfort, just as it had on the tail end of her dream. Other sexually devious emotions that she tried not to let take root also started crawling beneath her still fevered skin. At least the real, tangible Gajeel was with her now, allowing her to lay there with him in a secret afterglow that she felt down to her soul after the heart shattering orgasm he'd given her in her sleep.

Levy sighed. If they ever developed a deeper relationship and they actually shared such deep and erotic moments like in her dream; she was certain she'd be living in heaven on earth.


End file.
